A Side Effect
by Ure nitemare
Summary: After Blood Promise, Rose returns to the academy and finds out a side effect of being Shadow-kissed. What will happen to her journey to find Doru? Will she be able to save her one true love?
1. Summary

After Blood Promise, Rose returns to the academy and finds out a side effect of being Shadow-kissed. What will happen to her journey to find Doru? Will she be able to save her one true love?

Summary-

Rose returns to St. Vladimir's Academy to her best friend Lissa. She's been back for a month now and there are only a couple of weeks left before the end of school. Hoping to get a chance to become Lissa's guardian, she has been on good behavior and after losing her true love, she has learned more control. Guardian Hathaway, her mom, decided to join the school until the end of the school year and is here permanently. She decided that for once, her being here for her only daughter is more important.

Since returning, Rose has been training with both her mom and Guardian Petrov, Alberta. Her skills that Dimitri had taught her along with those of her mother's and Alberta's have improved her beyond imaginable. She's faster than before, she can do a lot of damage when the darkness is near and she can feel all the strigoi that are within close proximity. She knows that they are close by, but just not sure how close. She can feel them – like a constant humming in the background telling her they are nearby, but she cannot help until she is outside the academy. She knows that Dimitri is out there waiting for her to get out, so he can either turn her or kill her.

Her goal of finding Robert Doru might have to be put on hold if Dimitri comes before she is able to find him. If Dimitri comes, maybe she can convince him to hold off for a little while. Give him something to look forward to, something she thought she will never be able to give him. Maybe that will give him hope, only until she finds Doru.

Will she be able to save Dimitri?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm roars as I cover my ears with my pillow. I am not a morning person, but this is the only time I have peace before the start of the Vampire day. I turn off my alarm and grab some clothing then run to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I dress in my training gear and head off to the gym. When I first came back, I dreaded this place because it held so many memories of Dimitri. Now when I come here, I'm at peace because his presence is still here. I know one day I will get him back. It's been 3 months since he's been taken and I've learned a lot since then. I'm an adult now and I have more responsibilities. I found out after I came back that being shadow-kissed came with different side-effects. One, I can see ghosts. Two, I can feel strigoi, but now – I can feel them with proximity. I have an idea of how far they are from me and can sense an attack if one is coming. Three, I can get pregnant with another dhampir. I know there are more side-effects out there but these are the only ones I know of so far. Did I tell you, I'm faster than most dhampirs, can really damage an opponent and I'm starting to feel magic. Weird huh?

Since coming back, both Alberta and my mother, Janine Hathaway has been training me. They both tell me that they want the best for me and since Dimitri is no longer here, they want to train me themselves. Of course, I know they both are the best. As I enter the gym, they both look up and smile, then my mother says, "Late again Rose. You know, you'll have to do better and get here on-time next time. We only have a couple of weeks until trails and ever second helps." When she said that, it brought back memories of when Dimitri used to say that. I missed him so much, but I'll have to think about that on my own time. Now was training and I cannot get distracted. So since I found out I was pregnant, I haven't told anyone yet.

At first, I got all these cravings, but no morning sickness. I was having headaches, aches, pains, cramping and of course, blood cravings. I went to the infirmary to see Dr. Olendski about it and she took some blood and did some tests. She didn't find anything abnormal, but she did find out that I was pregnant. "That's impossible I told her. The only person I've slept with is a dhampir and we cannot get pregnant with another dhampir." "Rose, you're not a normal dhampir. You're shadow-kissed and I think this has to do with that." I thought about it, it seems to make sense, considering that we don't know anything about being shadow-kissed. She tells me that I'm about 7 weeks along and I turned to her and said, "Please keep this a secret. I don't want anyone to know, especially the father. If this gets out, they will not let me complete the trails and I will not be able to graduate." She nods her head and then gives me a hug and says, "yes, I just want you to be careful. Please try to avoid all punches and kicks to the stomach. I'll tell Alberta and your mom that you are having stomach problems and it's a tender area and for them to avoid it if possible." I thanked her and headed on out.

Getting back to training, I kind of zoned out there. "Yes mom, I'll try better." She nodded and we all started on outside with running. We ran 5 miles before we came back in. I went to the punching bags and then afterwards, it was sparing with both Alberta and my mother. They said that it will make me a better guardian if I can take them both at the same time. We've been doing this for 2 weeks now and I've only been able to take one of them down. Of course, my mother is another issue. Although she's smaller than me, she's as fast as a cobra ready to strike. Today, as I'm preparing myself, I imagine they were both strigoi. I pictured them both with red rings around their eyes and then draw the darkness to me. I know I shouldn't do this, but it will help. With the darkness, I'm more intuned to my animalistic side. I found that I can always find darkness and I should always use some of it when fighting. I turned it on and went into battle mode. I took Alberta down in no time and turned to my mother, she was sneaky but eventually I was able to take her down. I sprawl on mats to catch my breath. They both looked at me and the looks on their faces were shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Rose, how were you able to take us both down so quickly? Not that we don't know what you can do, but it seems like you were someone else. You moved with lightening fast speed and were able to take us before we even knew what hit us." I smiled and said, "Guardian secrets." I walked to the locker room to freshen up a little bit and came back to the gym.

"Mom and Alberta, I have something to tell you." They both came to me and then Alberta led us all into a small room with some chairs. "Mom, please don't get mad." She said, "I'll try but you have to give us some answers. I know I said I wasn't going to pressure you about your absence but you need to know, that I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. What you did today just proves something is not right and I intend to find out." I calm myself down thinking about my baby. Baby, I wish you knew your father, but I'm here so I'll protect you.

I looked to the both of them and told them my story. I started at the beginning when Dimitri brought us back. I told them of the stolen kisses, shopping with Lissa and Victor, the lust charm, Mason, the ski lodge and finally the cabin and then the attack. I also told them of my travels and what had happened, how I met Abe. My mom already knew I met Abe when she saw his scarf, but Alberta didn't know. Then I told them of Robert Doru and Dimitri's love/hate letters. By the time I was done, I was balling. I had a few more things to tell them, so I decided, I might as well tell them the rest.

"There something important I need to tell you both, but you have to promise to give me a chance after I tell you. Remember me telling you about feeling strigoi when they are near. I feel nausea, when it's more complex now. I can feel how many there are and the proximity of them. I can tell when they get closer to where I am. Like right now, I can feel about 50 of them anywhere from 5 miles to 20 miles away. I don't know how the distance thing works yet, but they're not that close to me I know that much. I had a ghost measure the closest and furthest I can feel them and that's what they had told me." While explaining, both their jaws dropped to the ground and of course, I couldn't resist. "Close those traps before flies gets in!" I commented. They both composed themselves and started their own discussion about what an advantage we have with me. I had to tell them the rest. "Wait, before you get off topic, I'm not done yet. I want to tell you one last thing and promise me you will not over-react." They both nodded and assured me they will not. "I'm pregnant and I found out the baby is moroi. I've been having blood cravings and so I've been seeing Dr. Olendski about that. She helps out and she's known about the pregnancy as long as I have. Mom, before you say anything, the baby is Dimitri's. He's the only one I've been with so there's no chance that this could be Adrian's or anyone elses. Please tell me I can still graduate and take the trails."

They both looked at me with wide eyes and my mom pulled me into a hug. "Rose, I'm not particularly happy about this, but I'm glad you got some happiness. I know how much having his baby will help you be happier so I will be here for you if you need me. I always wondered what your stomach problems were, but I sort of suspected as you're kind of showing now. See, hard and small baby bump." I place my hand over my baby bump and so did she. I started crying and so did she. Alberta looked lost, so I said, "shadow-kissed side effect" and she nodded.

After the long discussion, I was late to class so they said they will excuse me for the day. They both had a guardian meeting and since I had nothing to do today, they invited me along to get accustomed to it. I went along with them and they presented my case to the council. Introductions were made as the head council and some other guardians were on speaker phone or video conference. I did my introductions then Alberta and my mom explained my presence. When the meeting was close to ending, my mom and Alberta looked at each other and then said, "we have one other matter to discuss. This one concerns Rose and the safety of all Moroi's and Dhampirs." The head council nodded his head and said to proceed. I got up to stand next to my mother and Alberta and told them some of my story. I keep my personal stuff to myself, but told them of the accident with Lissa and her family. I told them of the side-effects and being shadow-kissed and some of the advantages of them. Then I finished. My mother an Alberta proceeded with my trainings and how being shadow-kissed has affected my physical side. We all finished and took our seats. The head council addresses the whole room and said, "This is a great advantage, but the question is, where we should place her. With her knowledge and shaow-kissed side-effects as she calls them, means that we should have her protect the Queen and keep the Court safe." I didn't know what to think, if I cannot protect Lissa, then who will. I was meant to protect her at all costs. They cannot do this to me, but before I said anything, my mother put her hands on my shoulder and said "Calm down Rose. They're just thinking out loud. We'll discuss this after the meeting." I nodded and let them continue. They discussed this for an additional 30 minutes before the meeting adjourned.

All the guardians went back on duty and left us three in the room to discuss this. My mom and Alberta both looked at me and then my mom said, "Rose, I can look after Lissa. I know it's not what you wanted, but with your talents, you are meant for more. I know Lissa is your best friend, but you can be more useful if you protect all the Moroi's not just Lissa." Alberta commented, "You know Rose, I would have to agree with you mom on this one too. Just look at it as you'll be protecting Lissa as well because you would be able to keep tabs on her too. And wherever she is, you'll be able to feel through her if there are any strigoi's around. Your mother will only be a phone call away." I thought about it, "I supposed you both are right, but I don't want to protect the queen. She hates me and I still have things to do before I get settled." My mom looked at me and said, "I'll ask your father for help. Maybe he can help you get Robert Doru's address and then we can get to Dimitri before he comes for you."

"Mom, Abe already tried getting the information from Victor and he didn't break. I don't know what else to do other than break him out of prison and have him lead me to Doru. That was one of his conditions." My mom looked between me and Alberta and said, "I do have my sources and I'll give them a call to see what I can find out. I'll be back later to discuss this some more, Rose, please head on to lunch and Alberta and I will find you later." I nodded and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I enter the cafeteria and grab lunch. I head over to our table and join the rest of the group. Eddie address me and asked, "Hey Rose, why weren't you in class today? Are you sick?" I replied, "Nah Eddie, I was late getting out of training this morning with Alberta and my mom, and since I was already late, they asked me to join their council meeting because there were some things that they wanted me to relay to the council. "What did you need to relay, considering you're still a novice?" Eddie asked. "Well, as you know, I am shadow-kissed and I have side-effects." I looked at all of them and sighed, "I'll tell you all tonight, let's get together at one of the guest dining hall tonight. We need to celebrate our upcoming graduation. Adrian, can you call the Chinese place tonight and have them deliver the normal. Plus, I have some news that I want to share tonight so everyone be there around 8, and Adrian, order enough to feed us all and my mom and Alberta. There might be a few other guardians joining us as well as the news might affect them too." With that I finished my food and left the cafeteria and went to my room to grab my books for the rest of the school day.

I attended my classes the rest of the day and found no resistance. Jesse came up to me and made some sarcastic remarks but after I threatened him with breaking his nose again, he left commenting on what a sacrificial bitch I was and left. Sometimes, I don't know why he has to come up to me to bug me. I remember in grade school, we were always told that when a boy is mean to you, that means he really likes you. I wonder if that's the case with Jesse. He's such a prick though – maybe it's his way of making up to me for what Dimitri had done when he caught the two of us in the deserted room. I don't know and I don't care.

My mom didn't call me and when I showed up for my afternoon practice, neither Alberta nor my mom were there. I decided to send them both a text telling them to meet us in one of the guest dining halls at 8 for dinner. I also told them I had important news I needed to share with everyone else. Hopefully they know what I'm trying to explain. I sent Alberta a separate text telling her to bring a few important guardians to join us too.

I decided to do training myself. I began with conditioning by running. I stretched afterwards and decided to go down to the secondary gym to use the gymnastic equipments and take a swim afterwards. I had to go to my room to get my swimsuit first. After I got my stuff, I went and trained on the gymnastic equipment first. First the balance beam. I haven't used it since secondary school, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. I has excellent on it back then so I don't see a problem with picking it up again. After I did a little routine, I dismounted and landed with a triple flip and landed on my feet with slightly bent knees. I was so engrossed in my routine that I didn't notice I had an audience. I heard clapping and turned around to see who it was. My mother and Alberta were there with some secondary kids.

The look on my mom's face told me that she didn't know what I was capable of. I guess I am still surprising her. I headed on over to the uneven bars. This was my favorite – and I have the perfect routine. I shouted to my mom, "Mom, this one's for you. I had hoped you came to see me when I was in secondary education but since you didn't – I came up with this routine for you." She nodded and I started. I jumped up on the lower one and did my routine. After I finished, I headed on over to my mom. She came and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger, but I'm here now. I will make it up to you. I just hope I wasn't too late, but you were great. I always knew you were destined for great things; I just didn't realize that I missed out on your childhood because of work. I'm sorry baby – will you ever forgive me?"

"Oh mom, there's nothing to forgive. I know why you did what you did. When I spoke to Abe, he had the same distant look in his eyes. He still loves you, you know. I know you couldn't stand to be around me when I look so much like him. I didn't understand it until I found out I was pregnant. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now. Let's start over and cherish our relationship from here on. By the way mom, you haven't seen anything yet, but we'll have to wait for some other time. I'm going to do some laps before dinner. It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes, so I'll meet you all in guest dining." I turned to the locker room to go change so I can get my laps done.

After I got done, I showered, changed and headed on over to meet everyone else. It had taken me over 30 minutes and I was almost late. I had to tell them what was going on and about my pregnancy. I know they are going to hate me for keeping this a secret, but I didn't have a choice. If I cannot find Robert Doru, maybe one day I will be able to tell my baby about his or her father and what could have been. I know it's going to be a long night.

I entered to hall and looked to all my friends and family – "Hey everyone. Thanks for coming. I have some news I wanted to share. Let's get eating first and then I'll share the information with you all." We all dug in and while sitting at the table, I began to come clean about all the shadow-kiss effects. To say they were all stunned was an understatement. They were all looking at me with their mouths hanging open. I cleared my throat and continued. "That wasn't even the best effect I had so far" I stated and continued. "I found one that I never thought would happen and I'm glad I had the chance to experience it with someone who I loved dearly. I want you all to know that I love each and every one of you even though I may not show it. Whatever I say in this room needs to be kept in this room." Everyone nodded and I continued and started sobbing, "I'm pregnant." Everyone's eyes were bugging out and finally Lissa came over to give me a hug. I don't remember what happened after that because I blacked out and all I kept hearing was, "Rose, Rose open your eyes" but I couldn't because the blackness swallowed me.


End file.
